ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Launch Forth
Launch Forth is the 22nd episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in a warehouse as men in black uniforms are seen working and moving around the area. Two men move a crate while a large crane is seen carrying a even bigger one. Meanwhile, in a laboratory, close by, a man is seen with a bag over his head. It is removed which reveals that he's a scientist ([[Unusual Experiments|from Alien Force]]). Patrick: Oh my word! Man in black uniform, with a Russian accent: Listen to me very carefully, er... (reads his name card) Pat-rick. You are going to help me and my, how do you say..., boss construct something very... important. Patrick: Well all you had to do is ask instead of kidnap me! Man in black uniform: Silence. You talk too much. Perhaps we should have taken the other one. Patrick: Whatever you need me for, I can do it... I just have to ask, erm, is this... world-threatening? Man in black uniform: I do not understand what you mean, American. Patrick: It's... bad, I mean. Man in black uniform: Oh no. Not to my... boss. Patrick gulps. The man then steps out of a room and approaches a figure. Man: Хорошие новости, мой научный руководитель. Ученый соглашается помочь вашему делу. В конце концов,мир будет у вас под рукой. Translation on the bottom of the screen: Good news, my supervisor. The scientist agrees to help your cause. In the end, the world will be at your fingertips. The man then smirks wickedly. 'Theme Song ' After the titles, St. Basil's Cathedral is seen. Sarah, unseen: Easy... Easy... Two fingers then form a peace sign in front of the Cathedral as a flash takes place. Sarah, unseen: Ugh. Brandon! The scene zooms out revealing that they were Brandon's fingers. Sarah puts down her camera. Coco: Relax. You knew how he would be otherwise you wouldn't have bought him along. Brandon, posing: I'm only along because I'm like the best cousin in the world... also because you're my only off ground transportation. Sarah: Still. It's hard taking a picture. You really need to get the lighting right and- and the position and- Coco: You got that from photography club or something? Sarah: As a matter of fact... yes. Unlike some of us, I still have major exams to do. Brandon: Boring. Why don't you just take some pictures of me? Sarah: Because I need some pictures of the Cathedral. It's an important piece of architecture in the history of Moscow, Russia. Brandon: Yeah well, I can transform into Size Man and lean on it. Sarah: No! Brandon pouts. Coco: Whoever taught that leaning on an important momentum would win over anybody? Brandon: Well I'm sure someone did and it was a good idea at the time. Sarah: I'm just glad I actually have a chance to do this. No alien incursions or invasions or anything. Brandon: As of yet. Thrusters are then heard in the distance; approaching closer and closer. Brandon: Hey, you guys hear something? Sarah: Probably just a plane. Now move before I use my jujitsu or something. Coco looks up. Coco: Oh boy... Suddenly, three, big robotic suits of armor crash into the pavements. They then get up and scan the area. Citizens then run off. Solider in Robotic Suit: Проверка на инопланетные технологии Translation on the bottom of the screen: Check for alien technology. Brandon: Something tells me that this isn't part of the tour. Sarah: They said they're scanning for alien technologies. Coco: Good thing we don't have anything major, right? Sarah: Um... Coco? Coco turns around and Sarah indicates, by turning her head towards Brandon, to look at him. Coco looks at Brandon who is attempting to activate the Ultimatrix. Coco: Oh... Right. The three robotic suits approach the team. One of them approaches Coco who stands before Sarah and Brandon. Coco: Back off, pal. Solider in Robotic Suit: I don't think so. Brandon: Ha. Finally. It worked. Sarah: Great now transform. Brandon: Huh? Oh I was just testing the translator and I think I finally got it to work. Sarah: Mechanic Badges have translators too, you know. Brandon: Wha- (looks at Ultimatrix and then back at Sarah) And you're reminding me, now? The first solider then smacks Coco out of the way who falls onto the pavement. Sarah: Coco! (goes to his side) Brandon turns to Sarah and Coco but the solider steps a step closer. Solider in the robotic suit: Hand over your alien technology. Brandon, showing off Ultimatrix: You want it? ...Come and get some then. Brandon then activates the Ultimatrix and, as he spins towards the solider, he smacks down the face plate. Within a flash, Brandon transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! (opens up cloak revealing wings) Second Solider in a robotic suit: It's an alien! Shoot it! Shoot it now! The men then fire at Big Chill who becomes intangible. When they stop firing, Big Chill reappears. Big Chill: Okay, tough guys. I wasn't planning on getting a second set guy but I'm just going to chill with you, guys. But, on the other hand, you did just try to shoot me and you did hurt my friend as well as terrorize the area so I guess you're in trouble again. One of them fires an energy beam at Big Chill who dodges it by flying above it. They then look up at him. Big Chill, hovering: My turn. Big Chill then phases through one of the robot suits and touches down a landing as the suit freezes over. Second Solider in a robotic suit: Move, Move! The other two then retreat and fly off. Big Chill then gets up and transforms back into Brandon. Coco walks over to Brandon and the frozen solider. Brandon: You alright? Coco: Just a little dizzy. Didn't absorb anything at the time. Sarah: You should get back to the Interceptor. You'll be fine there. Coco: And miss out interrogating this guy? I doubt it. Solider in robotic suit: You, Americans, think you can answer from me? You are wrong to think so. Brandon: Talk before I let him do some real interrogation. Solider in robotic suit: Your threats do not compare with what I will go through as I have failed my overseer. Sarah: Who is your overseer? Solider in robotic suit: I will not talk. Sarah: (Sighs) So much for a regular afternoon. Sarah reaches into her camera bag and pulls out her spell book. Coco, holding his head: What are you doing? Sarah, looking through the pages: Looking for a spell... Solider in robotic suit: I'm prepared for anything alien. Brandon: Unlike your buddies back there. Sarah: And besides, it's magic. Far more unpredictable. (closes eyes) When Sarah opens her eyes again, they are now pink. Sarah, chanting: Veritatem dico non mentior! Solider in robotic suit, quickly: I am a solider for an organization that fights for our cause. I was on patrol for alien technologies for my overseer's latest creation. (gasps) What did you do to me? Sarah: Truth spell. (eyes become normal again) Not as efficient but gets the job done. Brandon: What latest creation? Solider in robotic suit: You won't get any more answers from me. Coco: Great. Now I can end this interrogation. (cracks knuckles) Brandon: As much as I enjoy seeing you beat people up, I'm sure the local authorities can handle this. What I want to know is how long has this operation been going on for? Solider in robotic suit: It matters not. Operations are almost complete. You won't be able to stop us. Coco: At least one punch. Sarah: I can hack into his armor but the suit is frozen. Brandon: Want me to dial up a fire guy? Sarah: Thanks but I think I can handle it from here. I wouldn't want you to melt it. Sarah then kneels down and places her hand in front of an area on the side of the suit. Sarah, chanting: Ignis Manus! A pink ball of her energy forms around her hand. She then places her hand on the suit which causes the ice to melt. She then shakes her hand, when finished, causing the spell to wear off. Sarah: I'm gonna need some help here. Coco: I got it. Coco absorbs the exposed area and forms a key-shaped finger. He uses his finger to pry open the panel which shows circuitry. Sarah: Thanks. Now I'm a little rusty at this. Sarah then dives her hands into the panel and starts to rearrange some wires. She pulls out her Mechanic Badge and plugs in one of the wires into a port on the side. The Mechanic Badge then uploads data from the suit and a hologram comes up showing a small holographic map with pinpointed marks on it. Brandon: What's that? Sarah: Recent places that the suit flew to. Now I can triangulate the most visited location and we can go there for answers. In the distance, on one of the ledges of the cathedral, one of the soldiers in a robotic suit is seen watching them. Third Solider in a robotic suit, using communicator: Overseer, we have a problem. After the break, it is now night and a warehouse is seen. At a much closer distance, the team is seen at the warehouse doors. Brandon: So... The super secret evil organization is behind these doors? Sarah: According to the robotic suit, yes. Coco: Then what are we waiting for? Sarah: We don't want to set them off. We don't know how many of them are in there. Brandon: I guess we'll take our chances. Coco? Coco: On it. Coco absorbs the warehouse doors and gains his steel form. Coco then smashes down the warehouse doors and the team prepares to fight. However, they realize that there isn't anyone in there. Brandon: Empty? Sarah: That's impossible. Why would a solider go to an empty warehouse most of the time? Coco: Maybe he was on break. Brandon: Still doesn't add up. What are we missing? ...What type of warehouse is this? Sarah, looking around: Looks like a storage with a bunch of junk. Brandon: Storage... (snaps fingers) That Russian guy said they were collecting alien technology. Sarah: And you think that its all in here? Brandon: Could be. Couldn't hurt to look. Coco: Well I'm the tech expert so let's see. Sarah: You? A tech expert? Coco: Well, an alien tech expert... of the team, at least. Coco picks up a device. Coco: No way. A semi-loaded plasma bolter? What's this doing here? They're only used in the Cavapoza Sector. Sarah: Looks like a tool. Coco: It's used for bonding materials together like a galactic blowtorch. (finding another device) And this is a Techatron Circuit board. Sarah: Another tool. Brandon: Seems to be little things rather than weapons and space crafts. Coco: Yeah but the materials can still be used to form possible weapons... maybe even flying technologies. Sarah: So they're using materials from space junk for what? Brandon: Only one way to find out. We wait for someone to pick up this junk. Later, a couple of shadows are seen appearing the open doorway of the warehouse. They are soldiers in black uniforms. Solider in Black Uniform 1: What happened here? Solider in Black Uniform 2: I don't know. Perhaps someone broke in. Solider in Black Uniform 1: Check to see if they took anything important. Whoever did this will pay for it eventually. The second solider goes inside and checks through the alien technology piles. He then reaches a big pile. Solider in Black Uniform 2, to himself: Oh boy... I am not checking through that mess. Solider in Black Uniform 1, unseen: What was that? Solider in Black Uniform 2, turning to face the other solider: I said we're clear. Get ready for transport. Solider in Black Uniform 1: Da. (signals to unseen figure) Outside the warehouse, another solider is seen in a cargo truck. He then looks in the mirror and nods. The driver then backs the truck into the warehouse. The cargo load on the back of the truck then opens up and the door, now leaning against the floor, transforms into a platform in which the driver backs the truck up in order to scoop up the alien technology onto the platform which is extending in order to contain the pile. As the platform extends, the cargo box starts to decrease until there is nothing left and all of the technology is on the large platform. The platform then grows into a box which is lifted and placed back onto the back of the truck which makes it seems like it was before. The soldiers then get in the truck and the truck drives off. As soon as they leave, Coco and Sarah come out from the side of the warehouse. Coco: Coast is clear. Sarah: Let's just hope that tracker works... Meanwhile, on board the truck, in the cargo box, in the alien technology pile, Brandon resurfaces. The truck then drives into a facility. A short time later, the truck puls up to a large circular hatch which opens up. The cargo is then uploaded into the hatch as the alien technology slides down into the slope and into a laboratory. Brandon then climbs out of the pile of technology and crawls onto an open surface where he catches his breath. Brandon: I am so not doing that again. Patrick, unseen: Oh my word! Brandon looks up and sees Patrick approaching. Brandon, getting up: Ah snap. It's not what it looks like. Patrick: Easy there. I'm one of the good guys. Brandon: Huh? Hey, haven't we met before? You're that scientist... Patrick: Doctor Patrick T. Salmon. But you can call me Patrick. You saved me and my colleague from the villainous, Dr. Forzarg. Brandon: Oh right. Well what are you doing in Moscow, Patrick? Patrick: Well that's the thing. I was kidnapped I tell you! Kidnapped! Brandon: Calm down for a second. Why did they kidnap you? Patrick: Oh I don't know. They wanted me to build them a spacecraft made out of these spare parts. I would have done so if they'd ask nicely. I mean, what scientist wouldn't want to work with alien technology? This could advance the world. Brandon: Or level it down. That's why no one should get their hands on alien technology except those who can put it to a good use. Wait a second, did you say spacecraft? Patrick: Indeed. They want me to build them a rocket ship. Brandon: Why a rocket ship? Did they give you a reason? Patrick: Only to serve the cause of their overseer or whatever that means, I suppose. Brandon: (Sighs) Well I'm not sticking around to find out. I'm getting you out of here. Can you disable the ship? Patrick: It's already nearly completed but I can try. They're keeping the rocket in the center of the facility. They export the resources I make from the lab to the center from that port in the wall. Brandon goes over there and examines it. Brandon: I think I can make this work. Later on, a solider is seen approaching the laboratory port. He activates a communicator on the wall which allows him to speak into the room. Solider, using the communicator: You have another device? Patrick: Oh of course. This belongs in a main controls. (puts small device into the port) The solider looks at it through the glass and then opens the port. Patrick slides it through the port and the solider grabs it. He starts to walk away with it as the port closes on its own. Tick then crawls out from under the device and fires a concentrated green laser at the solider which pushes him over. The solider then hits his head on a pipe and gets knocked out cold. Tick then crawls off the tray and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: And now for the door. Brandon then heads back to the lab and manages to unlock the door; allowing Patrick to escape. Patrick: Oh my word, thank you, Brandon. Brandon: Sure thing. Now we just need to wait for my friends to arrive. An alarm then goes off. Brandon: What happened? Patrick: Oh no no no. Brandon: What is it? Patrick: I forgot to mention the security cameras (points to a camera in the corner; watching them) Brandon, over the monitor of a security screen: Ah crud. Another solider in a black uniform is watching the surveillance on the monitor. Surveillance Solider: Intruder Alert. Spy is base. Send force to Laboratory Levels. Inform Overseer. After the break, Coco and Sarah are seen outside the headquarters. They notice that the guards are being informed by someone on the inside about an incident. Coco: What's going on? Sarah: Looks like they're talking about something. Must be serious. I wonder what's going o- oh it's Brandon. Coco: Yup. Should we bust in? Sarah: Well there really isn't much of a surprise left. Shortly later, Coco knocks the doors down. Sarah, running in: You really don't like doors much, do you? Coco, running with her: Eh. It's just kinda fun. I can see why everyone does it in my warehouse now. Some soldiers then fire their blasters at the two but Sarah shields them. Sarah: You going to absorb something or do I have to shield us forever? Coco: I thought I was the one to protect you in this relationship. Sarah: You think so. Coco kneels down and absorbs the ground beneath him, gaining his concrete form. Coco: Lower it. Sarah lowers her shield and Coco dashes out and strikes a solider in the face. He then spins around and knocks another solider off the ground while slamming into the ground, knocking over five of them. Sarah then fires several energy discs at an incoming wave of soldiers in black uniforms armed with blasters. Brandon and Patrick are then seen running through a tunnel. Brandon: Do you know how to get to the rocket? Patrick: Not entirely but I'm a scientist, I'm sure I can figure it out. Brandon: So basically we're just running around until we find it. Patrick: Well it's better than waiting for your friends. If anything, they're the ones that caused the alarm. Brandon: Something tells me you don't know me well enough. Sarah shields them both again. Sarah: We're outnumbered. We can't find this on our own. Brandon might not even be enough. Coco: Why can't you just be a little bit more optimistic? Sarah: I'm trying! Coco: Let's just grab Brandon and rendezvous at the Interceptor. Sarah: I can't believe you're suggesting we retreat. Coco: I'm not getting my girl shot at because someone messed up. Sarah: Alright we'll make a far for the center. We can look for Brandon from there. Now! Sarah drops her shield and the two run for it as they avoid getting shot at by lasers. They enter the center which has soldiers as well. Solider: Intruders! Sarah: So much for that idea. Brandon and Patrick then enter the same room. Coco, Sarah and the soldiers look at them. Brandon: Guess we're not late for the party after all. Solider: The spies are taking our scientist. Eliminate them! Deep Voice: Wait. The Soldiers stop and then kneel before a figure that approaches. The team and Patrick look up and see a humanoid figure in black armor and a black helmet as well as a red cape. Figure: Brandon 10. We meet at last. Brandon: Well if you wanted an autograph, you could have just called. Figure: I don't require anything from you except your surrender. Brandon: Sorry but I don't think its Christmas yet. Either way, you'd probably just get coal. Figure: Mock me if you wish but it will not stop your destruction. Sarah: I take it that you're the Overseer. Figure/Overseer: Yes. But I do prefer a different title if you will. Not that it will matter to you four. Coco: What's wrong with overseer? Overseer: It's doesn't have enough power to it. I have idea. It's in the works but should be fine for now. You shall call me... The figure takes off their helmet revealing a blonde, Russian woman with a scar at the side of her left eye. Brandon and Coco look stunned. Overseer: Mistress. Brandon: Wait wait wait. You're a... a girl? Mistress: But of course. What is the problem with this? Coco: It's just... surprising. Brandon: Yeah I mean. The deep voice and the uniform... Mistress: Women can like the color of black and red. Sarah: Yeah, what are you two getting at? Coco: Well um- Brandon: It's just that you looked like a man in that uniform. Coco: Yeah. What- what he said. Brandon: But in a nice way, I guess. Not in like a bad way. Oh what the heck it doesn't matter. Please do continue with your whole evil speech thing. Coco: Yeah let's just forget that. Mistress looks at both at them blankly and then looks at Sarah. Mistress: Are they always like this? Sarah: Oh you have no idea, sister. Brandon, changing tone: What do you want? Mistress: I want to rule this country with an iron hand. (shows armored hand) And then rule the world with an iron fist (clenches hand into fist). And I will do so with this. Lights flash on revealing the rocket behind her. Mistress: Gaze at its magnificence. Patrick: Huh. So that's what I've been building. Brandon: I don't see how having a rocket ship is going to solve your little problem, Miss. Mistress: That's why you can never have this much power. We this ship, I can point alien weaponry at every country in the world. They will all bow down to me and obey my every command or become a crater like the meteor the rocket core came from. Sarah: Meteor? Mistress: It matters not. My plan is complete and, no thanks to you, the end of the world as you know it will only come even sooner. Patrick: But I didn't finish. There's just somethings to be done about the controls. Mistress: 96 is better than 0, Doctor. And now... (pulls out device with buttons on it) It begins. (smiles) After the break, the team and Patrick are seen watching Mistress about to activate the rocket. Mistress: Time to fly, rocket. Brandon: I don't think so! Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Mistress: Men, get them! Soldiers get up and fire their blasters at Crusher who seems to not be affected by the lasers. Sarah throws an energy disc at one of the soldiers and another at yet another solider as they fall over after impact. Mistress then backs up and goes elsewhere while the team is fending off against her minions. Crusher then slams his fist into the ground which causes most of the soldiers to fall on the ground. Afterwards, the rocket then activates. Crusher, Coco, Sarah and Patrick look up at the rocket ship which is disengaging from its stand. Coco: What's she doing? Crusher: She's taking off. Patrick: No... No no no. Sarah: Something tells me there's some bad news other than the obvious. Patrick: I didn't finish with the stabilizer. If the fuel unit dies out then the core will become unstable. Coco: Which means? Crusher: Kaboom... After the break, the rocket then launches slowly from the center of the facility as the roof opens up. Crusher then pushes Coco out of the way and charges at the rocket. He then jumps and grabs onto the rocket as it takes off. Sarah: Brandon! Coco: What's he doing? Patrick: He must be trying to stop the rocket. Coco: Didn't he impact with the ground last time he did that? Sarah: Let's just he does better than last time. Meanwhile, the rocket is seen leaving the facility and increasing height. Crusher is seen climbing on the rocket. In the rocket's cockpit, Mistress is seen piloting the rocket. Mistress: Look out world, here I come. Crusher then rips off the cockpit window and throws it away. Mistress looks up and pulls out a blaster. Crusher then blocks the laser fire with his hand until he grabs the blaster and crushes it. He then throws that away also. Mistress: Fool, you can not change my fate to rule the world. Crusher: I don't think you realize that I've been throwing things that are between you and me. And now there's nothing in the way. Crusher grabs the Mistress and lifts her out of the rocket. Mistress then kicks Crusher in the face which causes him to drop her. Mistress then starts to fall until she activates her boots which stick to the side of the rocket. Crusher falls off the rocket but then grabs onto one of the fins. Mistress then activates her laser gauntlet and fires at Crusher who leaps onto the next fin. Mistress: Where did you go? Show yourself, coward! Crusher then punches the rocket and pulls off a panel which shows the rocket core. Crusher: Now to take this thing out. Mistress, unseen: I don't think so. Crusher looks up and sees the Mistress smirking. She then shoots Crusher in the face which causes him to release his grip on the rocket. Crusher then falls from a high distance. Mistress: Hmph. I wonder which part of Russia he'll end up in. (Activates space helmet) The rocket then enters the Thermosphere of the planet and starts to curve back towards the Earth. The rocket then engages its thrusters and re-enters the atmosphere. Mistress, back in the cockpit of the rocket: First I conquer the Kremlin then the world. Crusher is seen heading back down towards the ground. He sees the rocket approach back towards the Earth. Crusher, falling: I'm gonna need a flyer, Ultimatrix. Crusher then smacks the Ultimatrix symbol. He transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear, falling: Snow Bear! Seriously? I was going for Astro but whatever. Snow Bear then uses his ice breath to project himself upwards at the rocket which is heading downwards. Mistress then smiles with determination until she sees Snow Bear approaching her. Mistress: What the-! Snow Bear then crashes into the cockpit. Mistress smacks Snow Bear which throws him out but he grabs onto the side of the rocket by using his bear claws. Mistress then climbs out of the cockpit and stands on the side of the rocket with ease while Snow Bear struggles to hold on. Mistress: Oh please, Tennyson. Don't you know that we have much bigger bears in Russia. Snow Bear, using claws on feet to stand: And don't you know it's hero time? Snow Bear hits his Ultimatrix symbol and evolves into Ultimate Snow Bear. Ultimate Snow Bear: ULTIMATE SNOW BEAR! Mistress gasps and fires lasers from her laser gauntlet. Ultimate Snow Bear blocks the lasers with his arms but is still affected by the lasers. He then throws an ice ball at her which knocks her into the cockpit. Ultimate Snow Bear: Now to take out that core. Ultimate Snow Bear climbs down the rocket and reaches the expose core which is starting to become unstable. Ultimate Snow Bear uses his ice beam to cool down the core but Mistress is seen walking over to the expose core using his magnetic boots. Mistress, realizing what he's doing: No! You'll ruin everything. Mistress fires lasers at Ultimate Snow Bear who is knocked off the side of the rocket but grabs onto the fin this time. She then climbs into the exposed panel. Ultimate Snow Bear: What are you doing? That's not safe! Mistress: Stay back or I'll shoot you again, Tennyson. The core, although slightly stabilized, leaks radiation. Mistress then becomes affected and screams. Ultimate Snow Bear then freezes the core with her still inside it. However, he fails, and the core explodes along with the rocket. At the Kremlin, one of the evil organization trucks arrives. Coco, Sarah and Patrick step out and look at the rocket pieces approaching. Sarah: My gosh, what's Brandon doing? Patrick: I think he's attempting re-entry, madame. Ultimate Snow Bear then uses his ice hands to create a small ice platform which decreases his fall until he crashes into the Moskva River. Coco: Should we get him? Sarah: He'll be fine. I need to stop the debris from hurting anyone. Sarah then fires energy discs at the incoming debris from the explosion until she hits a frozen one which breaks into small ice pieces. A figure then emerges from it and crashes into one of the Kremlin towers, breaking its fall. The tower then crashes down into a street. The three then head over to the crash to find out what the figure was. The figure then emerges. Coco, shocked: No way. Mistress' Voice, distorted: Yes... It is I, Americans. The Mistress is seen but now glowing and fused with her armor. Mistress: But I am more powerful. Sarah: The blast must have bonded her suit to her. Patrick: And the alien radiation gave her super abilities. Mistress: From now on, you shall call me Nuclear Mistress because I no longer want to just rule. I'm going to make an example no one will forget. I'm gonna make every important place in the world a crater and then build from the scraps as my rising empire. Coco: Not gonna happen. Coco absorbs a piece of debris and gains a iron form. He then charges for her but Nuclear Mistress creates a small explosion which sends him flying into the Kremlin. Nuclear Mistress: None can stop me now. Ultimate Snow Bear, unseen: Wanna bet? Nuclear Mistress turns around and sees Ultimate Snow Bear. He fires an ice beam from his mouth at her which causes her to freeze. But she melts out. Nuclear Mistress: Oh please. Is that the best you can do? Besides, you can't hit a lady, Tennyson. Sarah: But I can. Nuclear Mistress turn around only to get a roundhouse kick to the face delivered by Sarah. Nuclear Mistress then becomes knocked out. Ultimate Snow Bear: That's all it took? Patrick: Won't put a hold on her for long. We need to contain her. Ultimate Snow Bear transforms back into Snow Bear and then back into Brandon. Brandon: I'm sure the Mechanics can handle this... Sarah glares at Brandon. Brandon: (sighs) With the approval of the Russian Government, of course. Sarah smiles. Nuclear Mistress then wakes up and fires a radioactive blast at Sarah but Coco blocks it. Sarah: Coco! Nuclear Mistress, getting up: Missed but now I have a clear shot. (Aims for Brandon) Say goodbye, Tennyson. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps it down as she fires her radioactive blast. She smiles, thinking she won, but then looks shocked as a New Alien stands before her. New Alien: NRG! I'm- I'm fine? Nuclear Mistress: Love the accent. Suits you. NRG: Suits? Yeah. Protection from radiation, I guess. Makes me able to shut you up. Nuclear Mistress: Like I said, you can fire your beams at me but you'll never hit a girl. NRG: Good thing you're a woman, Mistress. NRG then punches Nuclear Mistress with a radioactive fist. She attempts to get up but NRG grabs her and starts to absorb her radiation. Nuclear Mistress: No... No... NO! NRG then finishes and drops her on the ground where she goes out cold for good now. NRG then transforms back into Brandon who then burps. Brandon: Whoopsie. Later, the Mechanics are seen taking Nuclear Mistress away. Nuclear Mistress, being taken away: Here me, Tennyson, this will not be the last you see of me! I will be back! I will rise again! I will- The Mechanics close the hatch on the prisoner ship which starts to take off. When it does, Brandon is seen waving. Brandon: Hey, what happened to Patrick? Sarah: Mechanics are clearing up the kidnapping situation. He'll be returning back to the Bellwood Science Facility shortly. Coco: I'm just curious about that meteor. Brandon: What about it? Coco: I don't know. An alien meteor. I wonder if there's gonna be anymore crashing into here. Sarah: Maybe in three years or something. Brandon: So back to taking pictures of me? Sarah: Are you a famous piece of architecture? Brandon: You know it. Sarah sighs. It then starts to snow. Coco: Whoa. It's snowing. Sarah: Probably the ballast from the rocket going through the atmosphere where the re-entry resulted in the creation of ash that just resembles snow. Brandon: I'm still calling it snow. Or snow-ash. That sounds cool. Coco: Wait is stuff... radioactive? Sarah: Um... (checking Mechanic Badge) slightly but the radiation should wear off shortly. Brandon: I guess I'm taking two showers tonight. Well who wants a milkshake? Sarah: I think we should get decontaminated. Brandon: Okay... but afterwards- Coco: Sure just as long as that's decontaminated too. Sarah: We're probably gonna have to decontaminate this whole area. Brandon: How long is that going to take? Sarah: Maybe an hour or two. Brandon: Aw man... Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Patrick T. Salmon (First Re-Appearance) *The Mechanics *Citizens Villains *Nuclear Mistress (First Appearance) **Evil Organization Soldiers Aliens Used *Big Chill (First Re-Appearance) *Tick *Crusher *Snow Bear (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was ''Astro) *Ultimate Snow Bear *NRG (First Appearance) Trivia *The title of the episode is based on the idiom, Launch forth onto something. *Big Chill and Patrick make their first reappearances from Alien Force. *NRG makes his debut. *The team go to Russia for the first time. *Flex was meant to be used in this episode. *In an alternative scene, the whole team would have snuck on board the truck in order to infiltrate the facility rather than just Brandon. Sometime later, Coco and Sarah would ditch the truck but Brandon would stay on board in order to help them get in by opening the door within however he stumbles upon Patrick instead. *The NRG segment of the episode was added in at the last minute. *Agent Tom Connors and Director Jason Pierce were meant to have an appearance in this episode. *Ironically, Patrick T. Salmon, who is a reference to Doctor Who's 2nd Doctor portrayed by Patrick Troughton, appears in this episode which airs around the day Patrick Troughton, himself, died, March 28. Although this was a coincidence by complete accident, now it is to send deepest regards for him. Rest in Peace, Patrick Troughton. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2